everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Madame O'Front/Old (unfinished) fics
I realized I never published any fics on here (or anywhere online to be honest). Since I only have some old fanfics that I'll unlikely finish, I decided to dump them all here. I only made some minor edits to fix some errors and make some sentences clearer. Other than that, they should be the same as when they were written. Sailor Sam and MerBane AU(2016) An AU where Sam gets shipwrecked and befriends a merman Bane to believes in the good in humans despite his kind having a grudge on humans. Sam saved Bane from being beached, so he was grateful and decided to help Sam find his way home. “You can walk on land?” “Yes, but only until sunrise.” “I thought it was the other way around?” “That’s what your human media wants you to believe. No one wants to get caught in broad daylight, even those who possess the gift to go beyond nighttime. Even they will go back to their fins at the slightest contact with moisture.” “I’m not very proud of what I’m expected to do. But many of your kind had taken merfolk like me as if we were curiosities to be displayed in your private collections. Alive only to be trapped within a huge fish tank. Only to be dried up and stuffed in death. One might think it’s only fair to avenge them by taking the lives of you humans. Yet two wrongs don’t make a right. It’s such a shame your ways have rubbed on us. Your men keep ogling our women and taking some for slaves, so some of my kind decided to do the same, drowning young maidens or leaving them burdened.” “I heard you sailors have lustful minds after being stranded at sea for too long. I mean, who would see a manatee as a mermaid? Where’s the resemblance?” “There are people who are kind and have made efforts to save our home. While we may never thank them as we’ve never learnt to accept their help, I would! You saved me and I owe that to you. Don’t expect this to last long, though. One this debt has been paid, we will part. I don’t want to be caught helping you. They’ll surely kill a traitor like me.” Grizzane (2017) These are some The tea shoppe A scene where Bane overhears a conversation between Grizz and her friend while fixing a clock for Maddie. This scene is scrapped due to Mystixx’s retirement and changes to the plot of the arc. (If you don’t get why he’s waving his hand from above, that’s because he’s hanging upside down due to some parts of the tea shop having reverse gravity.) Characters *Bane O’Rouge *Grizzabella Felony *Mystixx Gréten *Madeline Hatter The Mad Hatter’s Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, where fine headgear and great brews are made...And where clocks are broken. Therefore, this is also the place Bane often goes to work, not as an employee but as a repairman. It’s also a chance for him to admire the grand collection of vintage clockwork which the Hatter himself has hoarded and displayed on the walls of this complex. One day, Bane was tasked with fixing an old grandfather clock. While Wonderlandian clockwork is known for their topsy turvy timekeeping, this particular clock was stalling got got for longer than expected and regular winding did nothing to improve the situation. Something had to be up with its innerworkings. Bane opened the clock to to find tangled springs and something else that seemed to be jamming the gears. “Ew, Maddie! What the hex is this gooey stuff!” Bane moaned as he wiped the blocking substance off with his finger. “Smells strange...kinda fruity...What have you been doing to this?!?” “Well, you see. We ran out of oil for it so I thought if coconut oil could grease our pans so well, why not use it?” Maddie tried to recall what measures had been taken to troubleshoot that before. “There is a hint of that but That doesn't explain the awkwardly fruity scent?” “Or was it jam? It worked still for a week or so?” “Don’t you know no one uses cooking oil or even jam to grease metal? It gets all sticky and ewy when it dries and can be very damaging to the intricate parts! But there’s no challenge I can’t handle, yet I must warn you still, Hatter.” “Thanks for taking the time, Bane. Daddy really appreciates the help, he’s so busy he can’t always take a look himself.” “Anything for a client of mine and for generous people you both have been, Madeline. I certainly must do something to repay you for your lovely rosebud tea.” “It’s just...I don't want to marry someone for money. I don't want to be treated like a trophy wife either. If we’re not bound to destiny anymore, shouldn't I take the chance to look for my Prince Charming?” “Have you got someone in mind?” Mystixx spoke in a muffled tone, with a cupcake stuffed in her cheeks. “Well, I suppose... you know. There’s this guy...with his brilliant green eyes, those bouncy locks and that wispy voice of his is simply music to my ears… “Nice!” “If it didn't come out of such a big mouth! Not to mention that temper! Geez!” “Not nice…Where did you meet a guy like that?” “Haven’t I told you? I think I did. You know the one I bumped into a while ago?” “You mean that one guy who snatched your hand and shouted at you?” “Actually, yes! Somehow.” “Girl, I know you want someone better than that king but are you sure he's your type? That kind of attitude ain’t charming in the slightest.” Said Mysti as she licked the cream off her dainty little fingers. “But what if he isn't afraid to express himself? Some dudes have sugarcoated tongues full of lies. Besides, he was probably having a bad day, I could have scared him. You know, when the curse was more active?” “I don’t think a first encounter with any guy is reliable, you barely know one another. Ain’t that the same with your future king?” “I want to meet someone who loves me for me. I know love doesn’t always come at first sight but don’t you think it’s worth a shot? I have my doubts but I should start somewhere.” “You sure he would agree to go out? Like you said, girlfriend, you can’t just rush love.” “I wasn't thinking of asking him out just yet. At least I could try to talk to him, get to know him better. If he’s really as bad as he first seems, I’d know then.” “Don’t you have anyone else in mind? He can’t be the only guy you know.” “Daring Charming, but we both know he’s taken. You and I don’t care for him any more than any hot cover boys, am I right? Admittingly, I don’t really much experience with guys in general. I don’t recall anyone else who stood out.” “Shush! I forbid you!” Bane whispered as his hands were flailing from the ceiling, begging Madeline not to reveal his location. “Speed dating? Probably a good chance to discreetly say no.” The Breakup These were the original endings to the Grizzane arc which have been scrapped due to changes to their dynamic and to the characters themselves. 2016 version “Hey there, may I have a word with you?” “Yes?” She closed her locker only to find her crush right there before her. “Oh my gosh it’s him! It’s him! He’s actually here! And looking for me? He shouldn’t have!” Bella was over the moon to finally be noticed by senpai the guy of her dreams. She wasn’t sure about the reason for his appearance so Bella tried not to get overexcited. It wasn’t the first time they’ve bumped into each other but to be personally addressed, it felt like a dream come true! “Bane! I...I wasn’t expecting you. What’s up?” She awkwardly grinned. “Listen, this is serious. Please don’t take it the wrong way...but you’ve got to crush on someone else.” The redhead spoke in a nervous tone with one hand on his hip and the other fidgeting a curl on his head. “I can’t be with anyone. It’s against my code but it’s for the best. You don’t know what danger you’re putting yourself into. You’re better off searching elsewhere.” “Come on now it can’t be that bad? If those other girls don’t like you, you’ve still got me. I’m not like other girls.” Bella wasn’t entirely paying attention to what he was saying. Rather, she only collected bits of it. Surely he was being negative but she assumed he was just exaggerating. “That’s not the point, Grizzly...Gri...erm, what’s your name again?’ “Bella. Call me Bella” “Right...Bella. As I was saying, it’s not that I don’t like you. Now this is ruining my image but all I’ve ever done was to protect others and I don’t want you to get hurt@ I’m sorry I wasn’t so nice the first time around. I could have been less harsh on you.” He wasn’t very proud of what happened that day she ran into him. While it was her carelessness that made both of them topple over, he needn’t have been so forceful picking her up in such a bad fashion that could have hurt her. “You don’t really have to apologize. It’s ok, I’m not mad at you! Why should I be if it wasn’t your fault?” 2017 version "I'm worried. Genuinely worried." These were the words that crossed Bane's mind as he prepared himself for a rather important meeting. Well, sort of important. It wasn't one to settle business affairs with his clients or a boring old chat with that witch they sent to keep him in check. No, he was getting ready to confront a problem that had been plaguing him for ages. "One, never...two, don't ever...three, forever..." Bane counted his chances, quietly reciting each and every rule he has set for himself. This wasn't exactly the most risky decision he has made but it also wasn't one to be taken lightly. It could sabotage his master plan if not carried out properly for it may ruin the image he has portrayed. Then again, if he doesn't make this move, if he doesn't neutralize this threat he's about to face, would his plans fall altogether? He had done his research on the very person he would encounter. He knew where she would found and at least of what should be said. There was an unfinished business he had with her. All he had to do now was find the right locker amongst the many that were placed throughout the school hall. ___ "Is that it? Do you really mean it? That you have feelings for me, too?" "What? No! I've been treating every girl round the block the same bloody way. I'm sorry to disappoint you but we had nothing between us. You're the pigheaded one who refused to listen to the warning signs." "If this is about your curse, I'm trying to help you! I know how it's burdening you, Bane. But hopefully with my magic, maybe I could lift you of your sorrows." "Do you really believe that such puny enchantments could rid me of a potent curse that has been around for generations? Your efforts are fruitless, a waste of your time.” "Appearances don't always matter but I'd be lying if I said you were pretty when you're not." "Is it because of my looks? Of what meets the eye? How could you say that?" Bella was flickering, flashing between her lovely self and the monster they assumed she was. "I thought I knew you were better than this?" "Don't you see? You know nothing about me! You can't even…” Spoiler alert: the final version isn’t anywhere as intense as these. Bane’s Graduation Speech Notes (2017/2018?!?) (A short fic featuring what Bane thinks he has learnt during his time at EAH. I scrapped this because it’s too long winded and probs not appropriate for a graduation speech. Also, who the hex would let him do that? Coming from an obscure tale and villain destiny and all? The reasoning is a bit confusing too now that I look at it. It’s probably better as a journal entry written close to his graduation.) Knowledge is a tool and it doesn’t inherently hurt people. It all depends on how you use it. * Poison fruit Theory: while I am destined to poison someone, I’m pretty sure I’lll be just as capable of avoiding the deadly nightshade or jimson berries if I ever get lost in the forest and need to feed myself. *Wooing: It’s more than just poems and smiling practice. This class teaches you about the value of love and about understanding others. *Be yourself *Balance your desires and responsibilities *The obsessive pursuit of status and pleasure deprives us of compassion I wasn’t taught how to be a rake. I learnt about their mistakes, their chaos and the trouble they’ve caused. But I also knew they were once people with redeemable features. I greatly admire the courage they have to speak their minds about problems that matter. they know very well that their actions don’t always live up to other people’s expectations, They dare to challenge the norm and break the rules, all to protect what they believe in. I don’t judge people who sleep with strangers, nor do I mind polyamory. You know when will I judge? Only when there is no consent. This is when it is problematic. I learnt to love unconditionally but that never meant I should be eaasy. You must never let others toy with your feelings but you mustn’t do that to others. I’d like to thank my teachers for the knowledge you’ve given us. I’d like to thank my parents, my loving mother and father for believing in me. Bane’s Legacy Day (2018) (I originally didn’t want to publish this because I wanted to finish and post it as its own page but I wanted something that reflected my more recent writing style.) Bane thought he looked ridiculous. His hair was in such a perm that he’d compare himself to a well-groomed poodle at a dog show. His coat was so tight he felt he couldn’t breathe. The buttons on his coat were so huge that his hat dwarfed in comparison. It was nothing more than a teeny tiny cap with a giant ribbon and feather. Everything was striped. He looked like a walking bar of candy. If he weren’t so nervous, he’d jokingly say it’d look delicious enough to strip off. “So this was what they called a peacock? What a marvelous mess.” He thought to himself about his hand me down of a suit as he waddled his way up the podium. “I am Bane O’Rouge, the next Johnny of the Banks of Red Roses. And I am ready to pledge my destiny.” But what’s this? Wasn’t this the same page with the date scene? At first glance it seemed so but the maiden looked slightly different. Bane still couldn’t make out her face. Then again, did any of that matter? The pages picked up their pace, with more similar pages appearing. Like a moving picture, things changed. Bane wasn’t surprised. He knew his story was a paradox that could only be illustrated by such breakneck transitions. The maiden morphed into more different girls while the scene stayed the same. His posture appeared to gradually worsen. He was boringly resting his chin on his hand in one frame, then slowly slouched forwards in the next before finally slumping on the table, barely keeping himself together in the last. This last frame stood out, for he was no longer in the company of anyone else...but himself. He was sitting at a vanity. A Bane in all his former glitz and glamour stared from behind the glass mirror as he shriveled and faded into nothing. His makeup flaked off, his skin cracked and began to peel off from his bones as if they were old sheets of wallpaper. His bones weren’t any fresher, either. They were brown and had holes like a badly infested log. His hatred had already been eating him up from the inside. This Bane had become just that, a hollow shell behind a paper-thin visage. The page turned to show darkened alleyways. Red and blue lights screened the area, revealing a man trapped between the walls with his hands covering his face in shame. His hair was grey, but there were few red strands indicitive of the man’s identity. The magic mirror finally emerged. That same man now having collapsed on the floor of a padded room, trapped within a straightjacket while being attacked by a horde of phantoms. In the form of women with broken hearts clawing their hands at the person who lied to them and took their lives away. He can’t become such a monster or live with such regret. He couldn’t bear to shame his family name with such crimes. Not after what his mother went through. She was nearly one of those poor unfortnate souls had there not been a miracle. Like he had a choice? Every student before him had signed this contract of a lifetime. But there was still hope. If things went about a bit differently for his mother, why can’t it be different for him? It would be HIS fault, so it should be HIS responsibility not to let that happen. “I pledge to spread the word of my cautionary tale in any way I can” Bane signed on the dotted line. He was committed to doing what he had declared to the world...With a very intentional twist. Explanation Ok, so Bane’s story has several alternative endings depending on regional variations that I decided they could naturally fit into one destiny. The version described in this fic is the worst case scenario where he kills his exes before moving onto another, losing his sanity as he becomes haunted by more spirits. This is a combination of both the Irish and the Scottish variants of the story. In the former, Johnny dates another girl after dumping the last until he gets married. In the latter, Johnny kills his lover, only to be haunted by her spirit for the rest of his life. How is the paradox possible? Well, there’s no pre-determined Mary. Each Johnny has to find his own lover, given that she’s a non-legacy. And he can do so as many times as he likes within his lifetime. Category:Blog posts